1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly structured to removably and automatically secure the mast or center pole of an umbrella, or other stanchion type structure whether or not associated with an umbrella, to a supporting base. At least one locking member is disposed and configured to automatically, movably and interruptively engage predetermined exterior surface portions of the mast or stanchion as it is being mounted on the base. The need for a manual positionable locking device, such as a locking pin, threaded locking knob or like connector is thereby eliminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of large outdoor umbrellas at cafés and in recreational areas has become common-place due, at least in part, to their highly valued esthetic appearance, as well as their ability to provide shade and other protection from ambient weather conditions. Because outdoor umbrellas and like shade structures are relatively large and frequently subjected to strong wind conditions, it is important to provide adequate stability in the form of an anchor or support base. As used herein, the wording “support base” is meant to be descriptive of any of a large number of conventional or customized base structures used to support a variety of different structures such as, but not limited to, large outdoor umbrellas. Accordingly, the weight of conventional support bases of the type described may vary dependent upon the object or device being supported. As such, support bases utilized to anchor outdoor umbrellas, as well as other devices having a center pole, supporting mast or similar stanchion-like structure are made sufficiently heavy to provide adequate stability to the supported object.
In use, the umbrella mast, center pole or stanchion-like structure associated therewith has a lower or distal end dimensioned and configured to be removably received within a sleeve-like mounting assembly. The mounting assembly is fixedly secured to the weighted base using known connection mechanisms or is integrally or otherwise attached thereto. Therefore, cooperative structuring between the lower or distal end of the stanchion of the umbrella and interior of the sleeve-like mounting assembly facilitates removable passage of the distal end into and out of the interior of the mounting sleeve. The need to secure the umbrella stanchion to a weighted supporting base is apparent when considering that the exposure of the umbrella to even light or moderate wind conditions could, in certain instances, cause significant lifting forces to be exerted thereon. More specifically, absent an effective locking assembly, an open umbrella can be subjected to sufficient lifting forces to cause a separation of the umbrella from the base. Clearly, the inadvertent separation of the umbrella from the supporting base has the potential to present hazardous conditions, both to individuals and/or other property within the area, as well as the potential to severely damage the umbrella itself.
Accordingly, in order to prevent such inadvertent separation of the umbrella from the weighted, supporting base, a locking assembly is typically provided. Conventional or known locking assemblies of the type referred to often include an insertable pin which passes through both the exterior of the mounting sleeve and an aligned channel or passage formed in the lower or distal end of the umbrella mast. Other locking assemblies used for this purpose include a threaded locking knob which is threadedly secured to the sleeve portion of the mounting assembly and which is externally accessible for hand manipulation. As such, a threaded locking finger or shaft of the knob is forced against the exterior surface of or through the distal end of the umbrella mast or supporting stanchion.
While known and/or conventional locking assemblies of the type described above are considered to be at least minimally effective for their intended purpose of securing the umbrella to the supporting base, each requires manual manipulation or positioning to accomplish secure interconnection of the umbrella mast or supporting stanchion to the base, in the manner described. Such manual application of the conventional locking assemblies is inconvenient, relatively time consuming and frequently difficult to accomplish by a single individual installing the umbrella on the supporting base. Also, because of the inconvenience associated with such manual manipulation, irresponsible individuals may not properly secure such known locking devices in the required fashion. If not properly secured, the conventional locking assemblies may be inadequately positioned to accomplish the intended locking attachment of the umbrella to the base in a manner which will prevent inadvertent removal of the umbrella.
Therefore, there is a need in the field associated with the manufacture, installation and/or utilization of large umbrellas and other stanchion supported structures for a new and improved locking assembly. Such an improved, proposed locking assembly should preferably be structured to removably and yet securely mount a supporting stanchion to an anchoring support base in a manner which overcomes the known problems and disadvantages associated with conventional locking assemblies, such as those described above. Moreover, if any such improved locking assembly were developed, it would ideally be structured to “automatically” accomplish a locking interconnection, such as between the distal end of a stanchion or like structure and a weighted or other supporting base, without the need for excessive manual manipulation. However, any locking assembly developed to allow for such “automatic” locking interconnection should be secure, while permitting quick and easy removal of the stanchion from the support base with only a minimal amount of manipulation.
Any such improved locking assembly would also preferably be readily adaptable for use with a base having a sleeve-like mounting structure for receiving and holding the distal end of the stanchion. Further, any such improved locking assembly should be readily adaptable for use with like mounting structures associated with weighted, anchored or other bases of various dimensions and configurations and structurally corresponding stanchions supported thereby. Finally, any such improved locking assembly would ideally also be of simple construction, yet sufficiently strong and durable to have a long operative life, even when used and/or stored in an outdoor environment or when exposed to adverse weather conditions.